The invention relates to a method for producing enamelled wires using almost solvent-free fusible resins, with the wire being pulled off a raw wire guide, coated and re-wound by a winding-on machine, and an apparatus comprising a raw wire guide, a coating means for solvent-free resins, and a winding-on machine for producing enamelled wires using solvent-free fusible resins.
The term enamelled wire relates to enamel-insulated wires which are classified according to their shapes into round and flattened wires and according to the material into copper and aluminum wires. Enamelled wire serves to allow for a good insulation of an electric conductor with respect to a neighboring conductor or the carrier of windings. The main advantage of this type of insulation with regard to others is that the wall thickness of the coat of enamel is extremely small. In the case of a copper wire having a diameter of 0.4 mm, for example, the coat thickness is only 16 .mu.m.
Enamelled wires are above all used for producing electrical windings serving for current conduction, voltage transformation, field set-up and field deflection.
The desired thickness of the coat of enamel is obtained by several applications of enamel and it can consist of materially uniform coatings or two or three materially different coatings. Examples of enamels used in the prior art are polyurethane (PUR) for use in small-size motors, transformers, relays, magnet coils and so on, two-coat enamels by use of which the mechanical, thermal and chemical qualities can be improved, nylon coatings which are very even as well as baking enamels which can be used for glueing windings together to form one unit by way of hot air or by heating them with a surge of current.